Breaking the Fourth Wall
by APHMexico
Summary: Sicily, Katherine, Nicole and Cassie are your average otakus. Their knowledge over anime seems infinite, but they'll have to put their knowledge to good use after every anime and others alike enter their world and ravage the streets.


**Disclaimer: We do not own Attack on Titan or any other Anime and Manga mentioned here.**

Nicole and Katherine sat in their assigned seats of their classroom, vacantly staring ahead at the teacher who wrote almost absolute nonsense to them on the board. Surprisingly, Nicole was actually paying attention for once, however slightly distracted from the unbearable heat of the third floor. Kat maintained her notes clean, never letting her pencil down once, writing everything the teacher uttered that she deemed useful in what anyone else would think to be illegible manuscript. The brunette beside her however worked differently, she scribbled down notes slowly at the time, having several cartoons of the teacher on the margins, laughing to herself about the fact that the teacher would probably murder her if she saw them.

From across the room, Sicily occasionally threw scraps of paper at their backs, which was starting to gradually wear their patience thin. Each note unsurprisingly ranted on and on about how much she was so excited about binging on anime to celebrate the start of another school year.

Hooray.

As I was saying, the two tried paying attention to their new teacher, scribbling down notes for the upcoming tests when loud, thundering sounds rang through the room. Above them, the air conditioners rattled, the glass of the windows shook, the lights flickered, and the desks screeched from the movement. Some actually struggled to stay in their seats, many on the verge of falling out of their chairs.

"W-What on Earth?" The teacher walked to the window and pried the blinds apart, only to fall back on her rear end.

Almost immediately, everyone's curiosity drove everyone to the windows, where screams of absolute terror rang out in the floor below them.

Nicole being the only kid who never usually cared about anything whatsoever, actually stood up with the other two, and trudged to the window.

When she looked out, she felt all her weight glue to the floor. There was no way she was seeing this correctly, but her friend unintentionally cleared the air up for them. It was like this had come out straight from a book.

And it did.

Nicole felt her friend's hand clamp tightly around her arm, as she herself bit her nails with her free hand. The class exchanged nervous stares and looked back out at the window where all the horror unfolded. Outside, large humanoid creatures waddled in different areas in the city and preyed on the citizens, leaving splatters of blood and entrails every which way. The three knew where they had seen them, but there was no way in science that it could prove where they came from.

"This-this can't be happening!" Sicily heard Nicole muster under her breath.

At that moment, the ding of the announcements beeped above them and the principal's voice resonated through every room in the entire building.

"Attention students and faculty members, please tune to our regional news station for information on the events unfolding outside."

The teacher shortly regained composure and stepped onto a chair to tune to the news channel, where the class watched in even more detail of what was happening. Everyone could barely even hear what the reporter said, since almost every few minutes, the principal called down students by the handful, sending them down due to concerned parents picking them up.

"Right now, we have no idea what is plaguing our world, but to say the least, the results are grim. Large creatures are eating people and yet the authorities are trying to eliminate them. Meanwhile, gunfights are starting, and a few other events we are prohibited by law to speak of. Before we can identify what is happening, please stay indoors, I repeat, STAY INDOORS!"

At that moment, the sirens meant for national emergencies began to howl, many students starting to cower under their desks.

The trio exchanged a few uneasy glances and nodded in agreement, charging out of the classroom with many teachers calling after them to return to their class.

Of course they ignored them, and along the way found Cassie, whom they met up at the staircase with. It seems like they weren't the only ones thinking the same in means of escape. A few meters away, the roof was pulled from the top of the school, revealing a few sadistic smiles waiting above them with hungry globs of saliva dripping onto the floors.

The four slowly but surely navigated through the slippery halls undetected and made their way outside, where the carnage awaiting outside was even more gruesome. Half-eaten bodies everywhere, people screaming, gunshots, blood splatters; the sounds all collided together and formed a symphony of destruction and a melody of death being sung by the people who suffered all around. When there was a sighting of another creature, they moved on, running through the pandemonium erupting all around them.

Suddenly, another titan appeared before the group and started running, all when a blur of black and blue flashed by and slit the creature's nape. There, a soldier stood before them with his green cape fluttering in the erupting steam.

"Are you kids okay?" He asked in a monotonous voice, to where Cassie practically fainted at the sight. The others nodded hesitantly, and he glided to another creature, slitting another nape.

"Dude, that was Heichou!" Cassie gushed, only to scream when another figure tumbled to ground before them. Nicole and Kat immediately rushed to the person's side. It was the one they recognized as Mikasa, with her red scarf.

"Are you okay?" Nicole asked, helping the other teen up.

She nodded, giving a few confused glances. "Y-your town, it's so different compared to ours. Our gear can barely grasp the buildings."

"Sorry," Kat explained. "Our buildings aren't cobblestone, just concrete, you'll have to use the trees instead."

She nodded, and with that, she clamped onto a nearby tree and aided a familiar green-eyed titan with fighting off a blonde female titan.

Nearby, more characters started a gunfight between a maid and a red-head, a dark-skinned woman in a miniskirt held her blonde child close before speeding off in an aquamarine motorcycle, a group of mobsters headed into undisclosed buildings, and several other anomalies accompanied that no one else could list.

More and more of those titans starting closing in, and the group ran even faster through the streets, where they found a local abandoned building and shut themselves inside.

* * *

The shocked teens waited for what seemed like hours for the chaos and their nerves to subside, but to their dismay, it continued on until the early hours of the morning. Sicily curled up next to Kat, whilst she tried prying her eyes open from lack of sleep.

"As long as those things are ravaging the streets, we're screwed!" Nicole muttered, still a bit shaken from what happened. The brunette jumped to her feet and climbed up a few crates, to peek behind a loose board dangling from in front of a window. "It's morning and they're still going at it!" The group jumped at the sound of thundering assaults on the strange creatures, where Nicole stumbled to her feet from the shaking ground. However, her shoelace slipped into a crevice between two crates, now hanging upside down. "Uh...a little help? Never mind, i'll do it myself!"

"So what do we do?" Sicily asked

"What _can_ we do?" Kat replied, "One step outside and we're done for! And if it isn't those titans, gosh knows what else could be out there on the hunt?"

"Well, we won't know till we check it out for ourselves." Cassie chirped, already one foot out the door. She looked back at the three, each with a serious look on their faces, even Nicole, who's face was upside down.

"What?"

"You're just eager to go out and investigate because you want to find Armin." Sicily replied bluntly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"As dumb as it sounds, I agree with her." Nicole interrupted, freeing herself and regaining balance after hitting the hard ground. "We can't stay in here forever. We either go out, split up and investigate, or we stay in here until those titans eventually catch our scent, find us and kill us."

"So, what are we gonna do?" Cassie and Nicole asked simultaneously, waiting for the other two to answer.

Before the two could receive a reply, a loud bang emitted from the steel door behind them, furious thumps making the door wobble. Cassie and Nicole backed away from the exit cautiously, easing into the corner with the others.

Not before long, the door budged and down it tumbled, along with what was causing it.

"I told you it was a stupid idea!" A teen hissed in pain.

"I thought it was a good idea at the time." Another replied, rubbing their head with a hand. The group of teens looked up to find an unamused group of four girls glaring down at them, each with their arms folded over their chests. "Whoops."

* * *

"Ow! Ow! We said we were sorry!" A teen muttered under their breath as Nicole and Katherine dragged the teens across the cold concrete ground, tossing them against the hard wall with a fierce kick. "Ow, isn't this a little too excessive?"

Nicole ignored their groans and grabbed the one who seemed like the leader, slamming him against the wall by his collar. "Who are you and how did you find this place?"

"We just ended up here." The boy struggled to answer. Sicily walked over and pulled the brunette away from the four, while one of the girls spoke up. "What he means to say is we didn't know anyone was in here. We thought this area was completely abandoned and a good place to stay away from those titans."

"Wait, titans?" Kat asked, turning to the group.

"Yeah, they're called titans. Don't ask us how we know, we just knew about them before this even happen. We have no idea how this could happen, considering where they originated from but-"

"So you don't know either." Cassie finished for the teen, who just nodded in reply.

"You don't need to tell us anymore of that, that's about as much as we know too. We know about them being in Attack on Titan, no need to be discreet about it."

"Wait a minute?!" Nicole began. "You guys are Otakus?"

The four looked at each other for a moment before nodding, causing Sicily to charge at them in inhuman speed, talking four words a second about all the animes she's watched and asking what they've seen.

"Is this an anime character? She acts like one." A redhead uttered, trying to pry herself away from the strong embrace of the brunette.

"No, she's human like all of us." Katherine explained with a sigh, she and Nicole having to stand and pull the girl away from them. "If you've known her as long as we have, you'd be used to it."

Now after the dreadful introductions, the group of eight sat in the middle of the warehouse in silence, none daring to take their eyes off each other.

"Well," Lillian, a blonde with vivacious green orbs, began, breaking the silence that had spread over them, "What do we do now?"

"We should find some of the 3D Maneuver Gear and help the Survey Corps defeat the Titans," loudly proclaimed the tall brunette called Jacob.

"Are you an idiot? We don't even know how to use that stuff, you'll get killed in less than a minute," exclaimed Wendy, a teen of average stature with blue eyes and vermilion hair.

"Hey, maybe this isn't the time for an argument," Michael, a shaggy-looking brunette with large hazel eyes, tried to say, only to be cut off by the arguing between Wendy and Jacob.

"Oh my goodness, can y'all just shut up?" Cassie groaned out loud, throwing her arms in the air.

"I agree," Nicole muttered, "Do you guys never have a time where you don't argue, because that's all you've done. If you guys don't agree, then cram it!"

Sicily, Katherine and Cassie nodded all at once.

"Then what do you suppose we do, if you guys are _so much better than us._ " Wendy interrogated.

"Well, for starters, if a bunch of us teens are gonna stay in here till all this junk blows over, how about we go in search of supplies?" Katherine suggested.

"As in what?"

"Food, first aid, maybe a few weapons, and-"

"MANGA!" Sicily interjected.

"Yes," The blonde groaned in frustration. "Manga and books."

"Also, I think we should all split up and go into groups for a certain thing." Nicole added.

"So, are we in agreement?"

The four exchanged nervous glances, unsure whether to take up on their offer.

Sicily sighed. "You can either work with us, or get kicked out, your choice."

"How would you suppose you'd do that?"

"She doesn't have to worry about that." Nicole replied behind the brunette, giving each a harsh glare. "So we'll ask you again, are you with us or not? If not, there's the door."

Michael let out a sigh, "We don't really get a choice, do we? Alright, you've made your point. We're in."

Katherine smiled. "Good, now here's how we're gonna do it. Sicily and I will gather books, Nicole you go with Jacob in search for weapons, Lillian and Wendy go for food, and Cassie, you stay with Michael and guard this place so no one gets in."

"How are we supposed to get to these places? Nobody here has a car and we can't outrun the Titans," Wendy pointed out.

Nicole answered, "I know how to hotwire a car, does anybody here know the basics of driving?"

"I can drive for my group," Katherine volunteered. Jacob raised his hand and Wendy nodded.

"Alright," Nicole chirped. "Anyone got a screwdriver?"

* * *

Jacob peered from the corner of the door, "No one's out, keep moving."

The others followed shortly to a parking lot a few streets away, "Okay, look for any cars that aren't locked. Don't just go yanking at the doors willy-nilly, that'll make the cars who still have alarms go off. When you find one, tell me, and I'll get y'all hooked."

"What about this one?" Wendy whispered, motioning over to a small simple blue car.

"This one was made before the nineties, this'll be a breeze." The brunette peered over and carefully opened it, peering to the other side of the wheel before carefully sliding the screwdriver into the ignition. Slowly, she turned it as if it were a key and the motor began. "Voila! There you go."

The procedure worked a few more minutes when she and Jacob were left. "Alright, is this the car?"

"Yeah, it doesn't seem locked."

"It looks pretty old and battered, but if it works, it works." The brunette slid into the space beneath the wheel and turned the ignition, but it didn't budge. "Fine, I guess I'll have to open the bottom." The teen slid the screwdriver into the nails beneath the steering wheel and popped open the compartment, where she uncovered a clump of wires.

"Are you sure this is safe?"

"No, but at this point it doesn't matter," the teen replied, not taking her eyes from the wires as she pulled two out.

"Hey, there's some-"

"Shush!" Nicole growled softly. "I need full concentration."

"What are you two doing?"

Nicole immediately peeked from under the wheel to see her teacher from yesterday staring down at her. "Oops."

The teacher stared at the two teens, "Well?"

"Uh, we have a very good reason as to why we're doing this." Nicole started carefully. "And that reason is-GET IN!"

Jacob slid over the bumper of the car and slid into the passenger seat, locking the teacher out of said car. Now frantic with a berserk teacher banging on the window, Nicole slid into the bottom and allowed Jacob to take the wheel.

"What's taking so long?" Jacob shouted.

"I'm sorry, you try finding the battery and ignition wires!" Nicole snarled, plucking out said wires and stripping them with the side of the screwdriver. With a quick connection of the two wires, the engine started and she slid out into the passenger seat as he stomped on the acceleration pedal.

* * *

 **Hey, dudes! The trio has returned to write you another fanfiction involving many fandoms. Firstly, thank you for reading and Second, if you haven't read our other story "Welcome to Fanopolis" you can do so over on Werecat's channel. (** **WerecatDragonRiders)**

 **Now here are some more detailed descriptions of the main characters if you didn't get enough from the story.**

 **Theodore is the one who wants to find the 3d maneuver gear and attack the titans, but he's embarrassed by his full name so he tells everyone his name is Jacob, which is his middle name. He hides behind this tough outer shell because he doesn't want others to feel like they can't depend on him. He doesn't like the sight of blood and doesn't want to be alone. He thinks that if people think he's strong, they won't leave him. He is an only child. Full Name: Theodore Jacob Smith**

 **Michael is the shy one, he doesn't like to show his personality around others, but he's really fit and most girls think he's really cute, but he's also really smart and doesn't like to show off. He is kinda innocent, doesn't know much about the world around him. He has an older sister and two younger brothers that he cares about deeply. He doesn't pay much attention to his surroundings and is very jumpy. Full Name: Michael John Emerson**

 **Wendy is the girl everyone thinks is a wannabe emo, but she's depressed and the only thing that keeps her from cutting is her books and the other girl who is her only friend. She understands the pain that many people go through because her mom left because she didn't want to take care of a kid. Her dad spoils her,but living without a mom has made her sensitive to everyone's hardships,and she's really compassionate when she finds something she loves, which isn't often. Full Name: Wendy Miller (No middle name)**

 **Lillian is the girl who's always smiling and making everybody laugh. She hates the darkness and silence. She will sometimes wake up in a cold sweat because of the nightmares that plague her in sleep. She doesn't like to see people unhappy,so that's why she befriended Wendy, and the two have become close friends. She's very clumsy, and always knows when to stop teasing or joking. She doesn't get angry easily, but nobody hurts her friends. She's an only child too. Full Name: Lillian Dove Taylor**

 **Nicole is a calm Mexican-American girl whose apathetic about most things. She believes in personal space and won't hesitate to attack someone if the situation calls for it. She truly cares for her friends and family, and will defend them if necessary, though she doesn't show it often and is one of the few who can keep Sicily in line. She's also the main character (Kinda). Full name: Nicole** _ **(just Nicole, she doesn't like going into full detail of her name for certain reasons )**_

 **Sicily is a** _ **Spazmodium Maximus**_ **(As told to her by her mother), and does what she wants. If she wants to be friends with you, she'll make it happen, YOU CAN'T FIGHT AGAINST HER. She also kinda has a short attention span if the conversation is boring or something she doesn't deem important. She's a big ball of energy that very few (Mostly her friends and family) can handle, until she tires herself out. She doesn't like seeing people sad and will completely ignore a negative atmosphere to make them happy again. She also REALLY like anything and everything anime related, and if you mention it around her she will go on a hour long rant on whatever it is. She's been told by her friends that she has soulless eyes but she doesn't understand why everyone tells her this.** **She also can't spell to save her life.** **Full name: Sicily Icanlei Granger**

 **Katherine is the other of the group and a Nerd. She likes reading, and math and is one of the few who can keep the aforementioned Sicily, in line. She's really smart and has the whole mother thing down because she has three younger siblings. You'd want her on your side in a fight because she could make a great strategist. She likes reading and prefers mythological books but will read anything. Full name: Katherine Anne Disbrow**

 **Cassie is Sicily's childhood friend and is just as crazy as she is. They balance each other out because when Sicily gets crazy, Cassie holds her back (Some) and vice versa. She's one of the people who introduced Sicily to her many, MANY, fandoms and continues to do so. She always happy, except when she's not, and is really close to those she deems to be friends. She will laugh in the face of danger and it's hard to refuse her. She is one of the very definitions of awesome (But not as much as Prussia) and is main character material. Full name: Cassie Jones**

 **Thank you again for reading and we'll see you next chapter. Ciao!**

 **R &R! Buscú!**


End file.
